Queen Serenity I (SMCU)
'Queen Serenity I '''was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom during the time of the Silver Millennium, as is the mother of Princess Serenity. Profile Queen Serenity I is estimated to be 1,600 years old. Appearance Queen Serenity is slender with fair skin and bright silver eyes. She has long silvery-white hair done up in odangos. She wears a white dress with a bow on the top, adorned with a gold crescent brooch. She has a golden-colored crescent moon on her forehead, which is the mark of the Silver Millennium itself and the royal family's symbol. Biography Prior to the Cinematic Universe Up to 1,000 years ago, the people of the Moon had long lives, given to aid their mission to protect the Legendary Silver Crystal, while at the same time watching over Earth and guiding it on a good path. The machinations of a dark being named Queen Metallia led to the fall of the Moon Kingdom, and the deaths of Prince Endymion I and Queen Serenity 1,000 years ago. Prior to the Moon Kingdom's destruction, Queen Serenity had encountered Queen Nehellenia during the celebration of Princess Serenity II's birth. Queen Serenity sealed Nehellenia into a mirror but not before Nehellenia sent a curse that led to the downfall of the Moon Kingdom. Origins Arc Throughout the first arc of the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe, Queen Serenity appears as a spirit who awakens the Solar System Sailor Senshi. She later assists Sailor Moon and Luna in recruiting the Senshi. In the film ''The Sailor Moon Movie, all the recruited Sailor Senshi reunited up on the Moon, where they discover the ruins of the Silver Millennium. They went into the ruins of the palace, and there they found the Sword of the Silver Crystal near the Crystal Tower, inside the Chamber of Prayer. When the sword was removed from the palace floor, the spirit of Queen Serenity appeared before them, saying that her essence resided in the computer databanks in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, allowing her to speak with them. She told everyone that she was the one called Selene on Earth, goddess of the Moon, or former Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity. She told them all of the past stories and that the dark power was reviving, because in her grief of losing her daughter, the seal she placed on Metallia was imperfect, meaning that Queen Metallia was still alive. She explained to Sailor Moon that she had to use the full power of the Silver Crystal to destroy the dark power; because the crystal would follow her heart, she must believe in faith, unity, and love. Before she ran out of power, Queen Serenity told Sailor Moon to remember to live as a young woman because that was why she was reborn on Earth, and asked the other Senshi to protect Sailor Moon and to bring honor to the kingdom. Before leaving, she wished them happiness. She also appeared briefly to give Usagi her new Crystal Star brooch after the defeat of Queen Metallia. What was shown in the films Mozuton and the Angel of Silence; Setsuna’s Journey: The Case of the Disappearing Star; Neptune’s Trident and Initial U is that Queen Serenity gave their castle to Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto when they were born. She also gave Pluto the job of being the guardian of time and to follow three rules she can't break, she couldn't travel in time, she couldn't leave the Door of Space-Time and most important of all to not stop time otherwise it would cost Pluto much of her energy. Death Busters Arc Queen Serenity appears in Super Chibi Moon World where she defeats Zirconia with the Sword of the Silver Crystal. Stars Arc After Usagi saves the galaxy by defeating Chaos at the Second Sailor Crusade, Sailor Cosmos is present along with the spirit of Queen Serenity. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Allies